The True Bella-ReWrite)
by SissyFaith
Summary: Bella is not who we think she is, shes Arabella Marie swan-Voltouri, she is Jasper's best friend and his captain from the wars. her mom is Elizabeth Marie Swan-Voltouri she was born to the swan family of Houston Texas during civil war times she grew up beside Jasper and went disguised as a boy to fight with him in the wars. and to learn more just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on my bed, Opening my laptop I checked my email. There was one from My Mom. One from the Major. I opened my Mom's First. It Read:

_Hey, how are you? Did your clothes arrive yet? Jasper will be so excited to see you in them! XoXo-Mom =)_

I smiled and wrote her back.

_I'm fine Mom, but I miss you! Yeah, they got here yesterday. And Again, He's married mom! Xoxo- Arabelle_

I looked at Jasper's next.

_Hey, Captain! Haven't Spoke in a while. Your Mom told me you had a surprise for me, you know I hate Surprises. What is it? Adios Captain. _

I rolled my eyes. It has been over fifty years since the wars, when will he stop calling me that? I replied like this:

_Hey Major! It has been awhile hasn't it? Hmm. A surprise? Hmmm, I have no idea what she's talking about. Adios Yourself Major._

Smiling, I shut my laptop and rung out my hair. It was still soaked from my shower.  
Standing up; I walked to my closet.

I flung open the doors and looked around, sighing I pulled out a Black dress that had a red lacy overtone. With a pair of red and black lacy leggings. Pairing them with a pair of black boots that had some chains hanging off them.

I sat it all out on my bed slipping off the velvet robe. I put on the dress, then the leggings. Lacing up my boots, I grabbed a brush from my vanity. Running it through my newly changed hair. It's now a Deep Black. With Blonde streaks.

I closed my eyes; and when I opened my eyes. They were a deep black, I growled under my breath. And shut them again. When I opened them again they were a Chocolate brown. Smiling I opened my GIANT jewelry box. I pulled out a studded bracelet. And a silver scull ring. And a red necklace that I hadn't wore since I got here. It had my family's crest on it.

"Ara! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" I sighed. But stomped twice to let him know I was coming. Grabbing my Leather jacket from its hook. I slipped it over my shoulders. Taking the stairs two at a time I reached the kitchen pretty quickly. I smiled when I see Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie!" he hugged me. "Hey Sweetcheeks." I giggled. He handed me a warm cup. The insides were so delicious smelling that I immediately took a large sip. It was in one of those large thermos cups. I closed the lid so the smell was cut off. Just then the doorbell rang. I grabbed my bag off the hook. And I went to get it. Carrying my thermos with me I Opened the door. I was met with Amber eyes and Copper hair. "Hey Edward!" I chirped. "What are you wearing!?" he demanded.

"Clothes. Duh! Where is everyone?" His eyes flared. "'Everyone' is Driving their own cars today because we had…Somewhat of a disagreement last night. Now go change. We're going to be late." Charlie walked up behind me. "Do we have a problem here?" "He wants me to change…" I muttered playing my 'human' part perfectly. "Run along kid's you're going to be late!" I smiled thankfully at him as I followed a scowling Edward to the ugly Volvo. He didn't even open my door like normal.

I sat down. He was silent the whole ride. When we got to the school. I brushed the wrinkles out of my dress. He tried to hold my hand as we walked toward the doors. I finally let him. As we entered the school he kissed my cheek. I had to hold back my barf. And then I walked into my homeroom class. I zoned out. Taking occasional drinks of my blood thermos. My phone vibrated. I opened the text.

_Heyyyyy! What class are you in?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Homeroom, Whyyyyy?_

I looked up to pretend like I was paying attention.

_Meet me by the old oak tree._

I giggled under my breath.

_You're so cliché Major! But, I'm coming._

I stood up, ignoring the teacher I left. Walking straight to the tree on the edge of the parking lot. Where he stood a smirk on his face. I hugged him. "Hey Cap!" he chuckled. I grinned. "When are you going to quit calling me that?" I asked. "Captain?" he questioned.

"Yes…That." He frowned.

"But…If I don't call you Captain…Then, What will I call you. Darlin' is what I called you when we were married. Ara, just doesn't fit…And you and I both know you absolutely loathe Bella…" I sighed.

"You're right." You don't know how much I miss being your Darling. How did I ever let you go? No matter how much I wish I could say that… I knew I couldn't.

"So, Your Mom has been bugging me to bring you and visit. Whatda ya say?" I put on a fake thinking face and grinned. "Yes!" I giggled. "Well, Do your portal thing." I rolled my eyes. Waving my hand. A blue shimmering doorway appeared. And I grinned. "Rusty, But it works." I stepped through. We were in the center of the throne room. I looked around at the surprised faces. I noticed the two vampires who were unfamiliar to me. They were on their knees between Felix (A/N: My Bestie's Kitty is named Felix. He's Sooooo cute! Love ya Girl!) And Alec.

It was apparent that they were being executed. "Ummmm…Is this a bad time?" I questioned. The vampires on their knees glared at me. But my Uncle Aro was in front of me a moment later. "Not At All My Darling." He waved his hand at Felix and the two vampires stood, and they dragged them toward the dungeon. Suddenly I was engulfed in a hug. "Mom! Hey!" I hugged her back then stepped back as she hugged Jasper. "Hey, Liz." He smiled. When suddenly my phone rang. It was Edward. "I gotta take this." I sighed. And opened a portal to my room. Stepping through, I plopped down on the queen size canopy bed. "Hello?" I asked looking at my Nails. "Where are you!?" He asked frantically. "Uhmmm. Nowhere?" I tried.

"Isabella Swan. Where are you!?"

"Touchy Touchy." I giggled.

"Bella, I'm Not Fucking Playing. We tracked you to the old oak tree. Where yours and Jaspers scent disappeared." I growled under my breath.

"Don't you fucking dare cuss at me you Red headed Vegetarian Vampire Asshole! Fuck you!" I growled the last part then hung up.

Breathing heavily I walked back to the throne room. I noticed one Vampire was missing from the bunch.

"Where is Jasper?" I questioned my mom.

"Alice called." She answered. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you." I said. As I walked to where the twins were standing I hugged Jane. "Heyyyyy Girl. How you been!" She giggled and pulled back. I hugged Alec and he grinned.

"Hey Ara. How do ya do?" "'How do ya do'?" I quoted. "Uh, Yeah." He answered. Before going to talk to Felix. I rolled my eyes. "So…How are you and Jasper…?" "There is no 'Me and Jasper.' Not anymore he's married…" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Princess Ara." She said sarcastically before skipping off. Best friends…Smh.

I shook my head. Before walking back over to Jasper and my Mom. "How'd your Phone call go!" we asked at the same time. I giggled. "Uh…I cussed Eddie out." "That's my girl!" he said with a proud smirk. "You?"

"I don't think I'm married any more…" he confessed. I hid my squeal. "Are you serious!" my mom giggled "I'm so happy for you!" he raised an eyebrow and she skipped away. "Umm. She still wants us together…" I mumbled with a blush. Aro approached me. "Umm. Ara, my sweet Niece. We need the throne room to execute the…Vampires you seen earlier." "Uh…Yeah. I need to nap anyway. Teleporting takes a lot out of someone." I opened a portal to Jaspers room. Then one to mine. I stepped through kicking my boots off. I passed out on the bed.

(Annnd, Scene. There's the Rewrote version of The True Bella. Its longer…and I feel it's better wrote. What do you think? You tell me. Shout out to my Bestie mentioned above. You know who you are! Girl, you're my inspiration.) (Reviews Make me smile!) (Also, Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Squat so get off my back. See yaaaaa!)


	2. Chapter 2

Memory/Dream: I was sitting in the barn with a seventeen year old Jasper, and he was very much human.

"Ara!" My father called. I could tell he was at the back gate. "Jasper." I said fearfully. "He is going to make me see another suitor. Jaz, I don't wanna marry them. I love you." He took my hands in his. "As I love you Darlin'. But, what can I do? Your father never liked me much. 'cept When Emmett and I were younger and he'd take us fishin'" I giggled. Even though I had the same accent myself. It was different Jasper's is special. "And on top of that, I leave for war at dawn." "Arabelle!" dad yelled again. "Take me with you! Lots of men take their wives to the base with them…" (Still, I know this was not the case during this particular war…) "We're not married, and do you think your dad would just let me take you off to where only the good lord knows where." "But he doesn't have to know!" I exclaimed. "I could say I was going to stay with Aunt Renee for the summer. She has a new baby you know. Little Kolby. C'mon Jasper. Please!" he raised his eyes to the heavens. Then suddenly Rosalie popped out of nowhere. "Hey Jazz!" she said sarcastically. "How 'bout you use the ring we got." She winked at me and announced she was going to find Emmett. Those two were like rabbits. I swear. If her daddy ever found out there would be hell to pay. Doesn't matter though. Their wedding is in like two weeks I think, just my thoughts from being her best friend. That she's pregnant. That's why they're rushing it. Jasper looked shocked. "What Ring?" I questioned. "Uhmmm…I bought an Engagement ring…I just…" he stood up and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and I gasped. "Arabella Marie Swan-Volturi. Will you make me the happiest man ever, and marry me?" his diamond blue eyes sparked with worry when I didn't respond immediately. I stood up. Pulling him up with me. I pushed my lips onto his. "Yes," I whispered. He slid the ring on my finger before kissing me again "Arabelle Marie Swan!" My dad Yelled. And we pulled back. And I sighed. "He's gonna kill you." I muttered. "Just act like your normal happy self." I nodded. And I pulled Jasper with me I climbed down the ladder and darted out the barn doors and toward the gate where my father stood. His arms crossed over his chest. "Hey daddy!" I greeted him happily. "Look!" I flashed him my ring. "So you can send those suitors home!" I grinned "Finally!" he exclaimed. "I thought you had chickened out on me my boy!" my eyes widened. "You serious?" I asked. As he man hugged jasper. My mother was by my side moments later. "Did I hear correctly!? Is my baby girl getting married?!" I nodded excitedly! "Yeah Momma!" She hugged me then I twirled my pretty blue dress swirling around me. I cuddled into his side. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. I know my parents heard it with their supernatural hearing. We followed them inside, to where my uncles sat. "Uncle Aro! Marcus! Caius! Charlie!" I giggled doing a group hug with them. Before standing back with Jasper I held his hand. Squealing excitedly. "We're Getting married!" I exclaimed. Aro's Red eyes glittered with Excitement. "Ohhhh. That is absolutely wonderful my darling." -

Dream Over J That's when I woke up to a knock at my door.

"Come In!" I called groggily. "Ms. Ara, the Brothers wish to have an audience with you immediately."

I smiled at her as I sat up and started running my fingers through my hair. "There is someone here." She continued. "Oh, Who?" "I let them in M'lady, But, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say." I nodded. "Okay, Gianna. I'll be down soon." I dressed in a plain long sleeve black shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans tucked in my boots. My hair fell loose down my back. I walked down the corridors humming a tune under my breath. I finally reached the throne room. My eyes scanned the room. And I cursed. "Hey Dad!" I grinned. (A/N: A Major Change Right here Folks! :P ) my eyes landed on the blonde haired vampire. "Ara, They're wondering why you just disappeared with Jasper." Carlisle said. "Hi to you to…" I muttered. He smiled and walked over to hug me. "Good to see your back to your old self again sweet pea." He said with his famous grin. I nodded, hugging him back before pulling away. "Do you think it's time? I'm Tired of using Edward as my plaything." He rolled his eyes. "Jasper created a monster." He muttered. I heard Jasper scoff as he strolled in the room. "I had no part in it, Blame her Grandfathers." "Yes, I believe they Also had a part in it" My dad said. "Where's Esme?" Jasper Questioned. "She's at home. We're having 'Marital Problems'. Really, it's just me getting ready to come home. ""Such Fun." My mother grinned as she entered. They met eyes and then looked away. They hadn't been together in over a hundred years. They broke up right around my twenty-first birthday. "Carlisle." She greeted politely. "Elizabeth. "She turned to the brothers and bowed. "Umm. Sir's there's a person here to see you…" "Who?" Aro questioned "Um… I'm not sure." He frowned but motioned for her to let them in. "Ara, Throne." Aro ordered. I rolled my eyes. And walked up the small set of stairs. Sitting down on the wooden structure as my mother led in a vampire Bright Honey Blonde hair. Her Bright blue eyes darted from vampire to vampire, before the landed on me and I recognized her. "Josie!" her eyes twinkled. "Ara." She sighed. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her. "Who's this?" My mother questioned. "That's my Twin Sister…" Jasper muttered his eyes wide…

(Annnd Finished woot! This one was hard. I quit writing for a while cause of…: 'Family time' blah! Next chappie will come sooner.)


End file.
